


Phantom

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuugi misses his other self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fiendery/profile)[**fiendery**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fiendery/) in response to the first line meme.

"Ah."

Yuugi finds the sodium chloride with the help of a classmate. Even though he's scanned the table five times already, he just can't seem to see the letters NaCl, written neatly on the label upon the bottle. Yuugiu hasn't been concentrating much lately.

He feels weird without Yami around, almost like a chicken with its head cut off. He's not accustomed to this sort of silence, not anymore, and half the time, he expects to hear some remark from Yami, only the remark never comes.

At first, he didn't want to share his body, but now, Yuugi feels strangely alone without Yami in his head, and it distracts him, hearing nothing but blankness all the time.

He almost wishes that he hadn't won the game against Yami (no, Atemu) in the end.

04.10.09


End file.
